


Don't Craft, Come out

by aphanreference



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphanreference/pseuds/aphanreference
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving the silver play button for DanAndPhilCRAFTS, Dan starts to feel bad that people are subscribing to a channel they will never post on. He makes a deal with Phil that if for some reason the channel reaches 1 million subscribers they will make a very special video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Craft, Come out

In less than a month, the DanAndPhilCRAFTS subscriber count skyrocketed to 100,000. Me and Phil got the silver play button for the channel. I thought it was hilarious how far this april fools joke went. Even on completely unrelated videos I saw people commenting with “Don’t Cry, Craft!” or “I’m crafting!” or anything of the sort. Phil didn’t seem to mind much and I didn’t really care either. I did love a good joke.

The subscriber count only kept rising. The channel was dangerously close to 1 million subscribers. Some people even started to ask if me and Phil will post another video for the crafties. Don’t they understand my sarcasm? Do me and Phil’s viewers really think the channel was real? No they don’t. They’re smarter than that. I still couldn’t help, but feel bad. I shouldn’t accept money from a joke. I had to talk to Phil about this.

I spotted Phil on the couch editing a video. “Hey Phil can I talk to you for a second?”

Phil closed his laptop and set it aside on the table. “Yeah sure what’s on your mind?” Phil started laughing. “Sorry I sounded a bit like facebook. Anyway continue.”

“Phil, do you think that our april fool’s joke is going too far?” I started fiddling with my fingers.

Phil motioned for me to sit down next to him on the couch. “No I don’t. Why do you?”

“I just feel bad. I don’t think we should monetize the video. It feels wrong.” Phil took one of my hands.

“Dan, we are giving all of that money to charity remember? There’s nothing to worry about, so stop worrying.” He slowly started to caress the back of my hand in an attempt to comfort me.

“Right. But people keep subscribing. It’s nearing a million. There are people there who worked much harder to get than many subscribers. It’s like we’re taking away that opportunity away from them. This was all supposed to be a joke. And people are asking if we are going to post another video. I know most of them are joking, but I feel like we owe them something.”

“And what might that be?” Phil said still running his fingers on my hand.

“I was thinking maybe if the channel does reach one million subscribers we could come out?” I said quietly, almost too quietly.

Phil let go of my hand. “What? What did you say?”

“I think you heard me Phil.”

“Really? Are you sure you’re ready?” Phil looked at my eyes to find any indication I was lying.

I nodded. “Yeah I’m sure. More sure than anything.”

Phil tackled me into the couch. “Oh Dan! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou. This means so much to me.” He said while peppering kisses all over my face.

I gently pushed Phil off of me. “Gross Phil.” He looked sad. I smirked. “Phil you spork. I said that we will only come out if the DanAndPhilCRAFTS channel reaches one million subscribers. Not that we’re making a coming out video right now.”

“Well at this rate it will reach one million.” Phil had a look on his face that he was planning something.

I sighed. “Don’t you dare do anything to make the channel reach a million sooner.”

“No of course not. Who do you think I am, Dan?” Phil looked anywhere, but at me.

I sighed again. I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

~~~

Sure enough Phil advertised the DanAndPhilCRAFTS everywhere he could. He even started using our stupid slogan in all the videos we made and all his tweets and all his comments. It literally was getting on my nerves. I almost wanted the channel to reach a million already so he could stop. Almost.

Just a couple of weeks later I got an email from youtube. The subject line was congratulations DanAndPhilCRAFTS! Phil you little shit. I hesitantly opened the email. It was what I expected. Youtube was congratulating us on one million subscribers. Fuck. Now I had to make that video. What did I get myself into?

~~~

We were about to film the video. Phil took one last look at me making sure I was okay. I nodded at him reassuringly. He turned on the camera.

“Hey guys!”

“Hello internet.”

“So Dan and I have a special announcement.” Phil paused for dramatic effect. “DanAndPhilCRAFTS reached a million subscribers!” Fireworks appeared on the screen and I held up the gold play button. “I find this really entertaining.” Phil finished.

We stared at the camera for a few moments. I couldn’t help it anymore and I burst out laughing. Phil soon joined in. Once our laughter died down I addressed the camera.

“Sorry guys. We actually have a serious announcement.” I paused to take a deep breath. “We came here to say that Phan is real!” I looked over at Phil and he turned to kiss me right on the lips.

I smiled and turned back to the camera. “So go ahead and craft as much as you want. But I wasn’t lying before. I really am not gay.” I said completely in a straight face.

Phil laughed. “What Dan means is that he’s bisexual. So am I for the record.”

I playfully slapped his shoulder. “I could’ve said that myself.”

“No you couldn’t.” I turned and kissed him again.

Phil pulled away a moment later. “Okay I think that’s more than enough kissing that the phandom can handle Dan. Well we gotta go now guys. See you later.” Phil waved at the camera.

“Yeah bye guys.” I said still looking at Phil’s eyes. He leaned forward to turn off the camera.

“What do you wanna do now?” He asked me.

“Continue making out?” I smirked. Phil smiled leaning closer to me.

~~~

We initially posted the video on DanAndPhilCRAFTS with the title How to Come Out. I prepared for a shitstorm, but mostly everyone was reasonable and understanding. Most of the comments were still “I’m crafting!” but it was for a different reason.

After a week we posted the video onto our main channels. The comments were pretty much the same. One comment in particular stood out to me. Instead of the normal “Don’t Cry, Craft!” someone was saying “Don’t Craft, Come out!”.

That comment was spreading fast and I started seeing it everywhere. It was trending on twitter and memes were appearing all over tumblr.

Oh god how am I ever gonna escape?


End file.
